


The Halloween Party

by PrairieFarmGirl



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Co-workers, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Paranormal, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieFarmGirl/pseuds/PrairieFarmGirl
Summary: Geillis is having a Halloween Party in her new-to-her house.  She appears to be playing a bit of matchmaking.  There is some NSFW stuff, some spooky stuff, some ghosts, visions of Rupert that would give you the shivers…there’s something for everyone!  So steal grab some more candy and sit back and enjoy.  This is a long one!  Happy Halloween!
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	The Halloween Party

Claire sat down after a long day at the hospital and glanced through her pile of mail. She saw an envelope that particularly caught her attention. It came from Geillis. **  
**

“Huh. Wonder what Geillie sent that she wouldn’t have just phoned me about?”

She tore into the envelope and slid out the invitation. Apparently, she was having a haunted house bash at her home. Well. Her new-to-her old home certainly fit the bill. She always felt spooked when she was there. Geillis said nothing had ever bothered her. Must be just in Claire’s head. Hmph. Claire shook her head.

She decided to RSVP to Geillis right now while she was thinking of it. 

“Did ye get it in the mail, then?”

“Yes. I’ll be on duty that night, Geillie, you know that.”

“Oh no yer no’. I took the liberty of having you rescheduled. Because I can. Did ye see yer costume assignment?”

“Assignment? No. I must’ve missed that bit.”

“Ye are to dress as an 80’s hair band groupie.”

“Wot? Geillie, that’s ridiculous!”

“Nae, it’s no’. Ye’ll just tease up that curly hair of yer’s, throw on a mini skirt and some boots with a really tight, low-cut concert shirt. Go to the thrift shop and find what ye dinnae have.”

“Geillis, you are a right pain in my arse, you know that?”

“I do. Good thing they make a cream for that. See ye at my party!” Click.

Claire sighed. She looked at the invitation and noticed she did, in fact, have a costume assignment. Apparently, she was having a party for her single friends and had matched them up with someone who would be wearing the compliment to their partner’s outfit. She rolled her eyes. Geillie was always trying to match people up. She had been working on setting Claire up with the new guy in physical therapy, Dr. Fraser. So far, it had not amounted to anything more than glances across the cafeteria at each other. Neither had approached the other for introductions, beyond the group introduction at the staff meeting. 

Claire would bet her last good bottle of whisky that Geillie had matched her with Dr. Fraser. 

She opened her laptop and started searching for costume ideas. 

**********

Claire pieced together a few things that she already had at home and planned to run to the thrift shop over her lunch hour. Geillis decided to tag along. 

“Claire, I think ye should wear this!” Geillis held up a black corset and a black leather jacket that had Metallica written on the back. “This would look fabulous with the black leather mini skirt. Ye could borrow my thigh-high boots. And look! This belt slung low on yer hips. This would be perfect!”

“Geillis, I don’t think I’d fit into that corset. It looks like it’s too small.”

“Nae! It’s perfect! Ye’ll see!”

Claire glanced at her phone. She was running out of time. She decided it wouldn’t be terrible. If she couldn’t fit into the corset, she’d just put on a camisole and call it good. “Alright. Let’s get these things and get back to the hospital. We’ll be late if we don’t.”

**********

On the day of Halloween, Claire stopped by the store and purchased a few things she would need to get ready. She bought make-up, fishnet stockings ( _she saw a picture on the internet that gave her the idea_ ) and 2 cans of extra-hold hairspray. She’d been practicing her “big 80’s hair” and make-up. She was actually looking forward to a night out, even if it was at Geillie’s spooky house. 

She turned on some 80’s hair bands on Spotify for mood music, showered, moussed her hair, and started on her make-up while her hair dried. She had found some guidance on Pinterest to get her make-up just right. After 30 minutes, she thought she was a pretty close resemblance to the picture. Her eyes were heavily lined, her lips were red and glossy, her cheeks were rouged, her hair…well, it was BIG. 

She slid on her fish-net stockings, the tops of which were just barely hid under the hem of her black leather mini skirt. Wrangling the corset into place took longer than she anticipated. It was tight and left Claire out of breath trying to get it in place ( _why were the feckin’ hooks on the side, anyway!_ ). Sitting on the bed, she put on Geillis’ thigh-high boots and hooked on the belt so that it angled down onto one side of her hips. Big hooped earrings and the Metallica leather jacket completed the outfit. She looked herself over in the mirror, turning this way and that. 

Not a soul would recognize her, that’s for certain. She looked like a street walker. Claire laughed and checked the time. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door. She’d be late if she didn’t hurry up. 

**********

Geillis, dressed as a sexy witch ( _of course…Claire could’ve guessed that Geillie’s outfit would be anything as long as it was described as sexy_ ) answered the door and ushered Claire inside. 

“Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp! Who knew this sex kitten lived inside ye!”

Claire shoved Geillis, laughing, “Oh shut up! It’s not like I can wear this get up to the hospital.”

“Weel, if ye did, ye’d have nae trouble catching that wee fox cub in physical therapy!”

“Alright, alright. What do I do now?”

“Mingle a bit. Drinks are over at the bar, along with the food. Ye shouldn’t have any trouble finding yer match.”

“About that match, Geillis…”

Geillis gave her a bit of a shove toward the bar. “Get on wi’ ye now. Mingle!”

Claire started to walk in the direction of the bar. She heard a whistle and a cat call from the corner. Angus the zombie. She kept walking. Good thing HE wasn’t her match. She’d have to beat Geillis if she did that to her. 

She ran into Joe, quite literally, who was dressed as a cowboy. Gail, a saloon girl was standing at his side. “Whoaaaaaa there, pretty lady,” he said, steadying her with a hand to her arm. Apparently he was all in for the cowboy thing. He looked at her closer and did a bit of a double take. “Claire? Is that you? My. God.”

“What? You didn’t recognize me? Your own best friend?”

“NO! Wow. I’m just…I’m…speechless. Wow.” Gail elbowed him in the side and he looked at her shame-faced. “Sorry, Gail. I’m just gobsmacked. Look at her!”

Gail said, “You do look great, Claire! I was just teasing Ol’ Cowboy Joe, here.” 

Claire laughed. “Well thank you. You haven’t seen an 80’s hair band guy walking about, have you? I’m afraid of who Geillie has matched me up with.”

Joe snickered, “Well, Lady J, you won’t have a hard time finding him.”

Gail piped in, “Claire! Oh my goodness. You should see him. Long wavy hair, tight pants, and those arms…God. In. Heaven. He’s just…”

It was Joe’s turn to elbow Gail, who giggled. “I’m sorry, Joe. You know you’re the only cowboy for this gal.”

“Hey. I look good in these chaps and you know it.” They all laughed. “Claire, go find your man. You won’t be sorry!”

Claire sighed. Best get it over with. Hopefully, Gail wasn’t pulling her leg. She had a vision of Rupert in tight pants and…oh Lord. No. Just no.

She walked toward the bar, intending to get some whisky or anything that would get her through this party. As she walked to the bar, she heard whispers of “Was that…?” and “Did you see that one?”. She also heard a very distinct voice of “DAMN, she’s fine”. That was Rupert. He was a vampire. Whew. Claire inwardly shuddered a little. 

She walked up to the “bar” that Geillis had staged in the back of the dining room. She ordered a whisky ( _“make that a double…I’ll need it”_ ) and started to walk away. As she headed back into the room to find Geillis, she saw him. 

My. God. 

He was talking to Laoghaire, who was a vampiress ( _haha!…served her right!_ ). He had long, wavy red hair, tight leather pants and an open front leather vest. He had a tattoo on his bicep, which bulged as he gestured while talking. Black cowboy boots completed the look. When he glanced up, he noticed Claire and did a complete double take, nearly dropping his beer. His eyes widened (did he have on eyeliner?!) and she saw him mouth, “Fuck!”. 

He looked back to Laoghaire, quickly excused himself and walked over to her.

Dr. Fraser. 

When he finally made it over to Claire, he looked her up and down and said, “I see my match has arrived. I was starting to wonder. I’m Jamie Fraser,” and held out his hand. 

“I know. We very briefly met when you started working at the hospital.”

“Wait! Ye work at the hospital? How did I miss ye?”

“Well, I’m Claire Beauchamp. Dr. Claire Beauchamp in Surgery.”

He was clearly stunned. He leaned over and looked her closer in the face. “ _A dhia_! I dinnae recognize ye at all! I…I…Wow. Who knew ye looked like this out of scrubs!”

Claire laughed ( _and preened a little, if she were honest_ ). “Well, I’d say the same for you. Who knew you hid all this muscle underneath your scrubs and lab coat. And I like your long hair.” 

He grinned the grin of a man who knew he looked good but had the good graces not to brag about it. 

“Ah Drs. Fraser and Beauchamp!” Geillis hailed them, “I see ye’ve finally found each other. Come over here and get yer picture taken.”

They followed Geillis into another room, where a line of matched-up couples were awaiting their turn. The photographer was busy posing Rupert and Laoghaire, who looked like she could kill someone. She apparently didn’t care much for her match, Claire snickered. She had never like that Laoghaire.

They watched and laughed at the proceedings, being highly entertained at the pairings and the way they were posed. 

When it was their turn, the photographer posed Dr. Fraser and had him hold up the traditional rocker sign with his fingers. The sign of the horns. He had Claire drape herself around him, hiking her leg up (dangerously, given the length of her skirt) on his bent leg, looking at him adoringly. The camera flashed. They heard catcalls in the back of the room. Dr. Fraser yelled, “Angus, haud yer wheesht!” and the room exploded with laughter. 

For their second pose, the photographer had them face each other, arms around each other, and told Claire to lean back, throwing her head back. Dr. Fraser took her leg and hiked it up by his hip so she didn’t lose balance. More flashes. More catcalls and whistles. 

As she lowered her leg, she caught the look in Dr. Fraser’s eyes. He had the most bedroom-y bedroom eyes she’d ever laid eyes on. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest. 

“Alright, next!” That shook them out of their reverie and they walked out of the room. 

While they were having their pictures taken, the music and dancing had started. Dr. Fraser guided her in that direction and asked if she would care to dance. “That would be great,” Claire replied. 

“ _Witchy Woman_ ” was playing by The Eagles. Dr. Fraser pulled her close and put his arm tight around her waist, swaying her side to side. He was a very good dancer. She began to hum to the song and he pulled her closer to him. 

“Ye look beautiful tonight, by the way, Dr. Beauchamp. I dinnae think I can keep the men away from ye.” 

Claire laughed, “Call me Claire. And thank you. I hardly feel like myself, truth be told.”

“Call me Jamie.”

They danced several dances, laughed, stepped outside their box, and just generally had a great time together getting to know one another.

“Jamie, I am so hot. Do you think we could take a pause for the cause?”

Jamie laughed, “That is SO 80’s!” 

“I know. I’ve waited all night to use it.” 

They laughed and headed towards the bar. Jamie got each of them a whisky and headed towards the stairs. “Would ye like to, maybe, go somewhere a wee bit quieter? It’s so hot with so many people crammed in here.”

Claire looked at him with a bit of a vampy smile and headed up the stairs. She heard him mutter “Christ!” behind her. She decided to tease him just a bit and swayed her hips a little more than necessary going up the stairs. She could feel his gaze on her arse. 

As they came to the landing, they saw that Geillis had the second floor decked out in spooky haunted house style, too. She had gone all out, apparently. They went to the end of the hall and opened a door, looking for a window to open for fresh air. They went in and found a bedroom, lit by a single candle. Jamie opened the window and they both stood by it, taking in the fresh air. Claire tilted her hair back and slid her jacket off ( _leather *is* hot, after all_ ). She heard Jamie’s sharp intake of breath and gazed at him. 

Suddenly, the wind picked up in the room and the door slammed shut, the door knob falling to the floor. The mood changed. It was charged with an unexplainable electricity, neither of them paying attention to the fact that they were trapped in the room. 

His hooded gaze bore into hers, seeing her corset with cleavage pushed nearly to her chin. He tipped his head slightly and walked toward her, backing her up to the wall. It was like he was a man possessed. She felt like she had stepped out of herself as well and became the temptress that she was dressed like. 

With her back to the wall, her high heels brought her to nearly the same height as he. He looked her in the eye, nearly nose-to-nose. Not releasing her gaze, he lowered his hand down to her hip and slid his left hand down to her leg and pulled it up to his hip. She arched her back to keep her balance and her ample cleavage ( _thanks to the tight corset_ ) was put on display. He bucked into her and she felt how hard he was through his leather pants. 

He growled low in his throat, oozing testosterone. She pushed his vest off his shoulders and ran her red fingernails down his muscled chest, grazing his flat nipples. His right hand took her behind the neck and pulled her to him, crushing their mouths together. Their mouths opened, tongues tangling. She angled against him, to better grind her pelvis where she most wanted it. 

“Fuck, Claire!” he moaned out. 

The wind whipped the curtains around them and the candle blew out. The light of the full moon made Claire’s skin glow like liquid silver. Jamie pulled back and looked at her, breathlessly saying, “I dinnae know what’s come over me, Claire, but I’ve got to have ye or I’ll die!”

Claire keened, “Pleeeeaaase!”

Jamie shimmied up her skirt and hooked 2 fingers into her black thong. He pulled them down, kneeling in front of her. Abandoning her thong at her feet, he ran his hands up her legs. His fingers skimmed the tops of her stockings. She almost didn’t recognize the low voice that said, “I love yer boots, yer stockings…God, Claire, ye smell so good. Open yer legs for me now.”

She threw one long leg over his shoulder and he ran his tongue between her legs. She whimpered and he went right to the spot, sucking it in to his mouth. Claire nearly exploded right there. She pushed him away and pulled him up. The wind swirled around them as she shoved him against the wall and went to his waistband, releasing him. She took him in her hand and slid her mouth onto his cock, taking him in as far as she could. He groaned low in his throat, threw his head back and grabbed her hair in both hands. She glanced up at him and saw his eyes on her. She held his hot gaze as she took him in again. He gently pulled her off with his hands in her hair. She saw his cock throbbing and she knew he had to be close. 

“Fuck Claire, I need ye now!” She stood up and he switched their positions again. He pushed her back against the wall, bent down and took both legs and held them by his hips. She reached between them and slid home onto him. They both moaned but neither cared if they were too loud or not. She locked her heels together and he reached his right hand up to the cups on her corset and pulled them down. He took one nipple in his mouth, fingering the other. 

They ground together, their movements frenzied. She heard moaning but couldn’t tell if it was her or him. He gasped and ground out, “Claire, come with me now!” and she did. They exploded together, Claire seeing stars, while moans filled her ears. She held onto him while their breathing and heart beats returned to normal. He buried his face into her neck, breathing deeply of her scent. Still moaning.

Wait. Claire jerked her head up. She wasn’t moaning. He wasn’t moaning. Who in the bloody hell was in here moaning?!

“Jamie, what’s that noise?”

“What?”

“That noise. Do you hear moaning?”

He put her feet down and held onto her, lest she lose her footing. As they adjusted clothes, they listened. 

He whispered, “Claire? Ye hear it, too?”

She nodded. The wind blew in the room again. But this time, they noticed that the curtains didn’t move. The window was open but the wind wasn’t coming from the window. 

“Claire,” he whispered, “is this a trick of Geillis’? Is this part of the haunted house thing?”

“I don’t know, Jamie. Let’s get out of here. I don’t really like it.”

They went to the door and saw the door knob on the ground. Jamie picked it up and tried to put it back in, but it wouldn’t budge. He tried to slide his fingers under the door and pull it open. It was stuck. He looked at Claire, “It’s stuck. Now what?”

Claire looked terrified. She KNEW things weren’t right in this house. The hair always stood up on the back of her neck when she came into the house. 

“Jamie, do you have your phone? We can just call for help.”

He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. “Claire, it says no service. How can that be?”

“I don’t know. Oh God, Jamie. I don’t like this!”

The wind rustled again. This time there were footsteps. In the room. Claire whimpered. She grabbed onto Jamie. 

Claire felt a feather-light touch on her back and screamed.

Jamie grabbed her closer, “Claire what is it?! Claire!”

Footsteps came running up the hall. The door opened and the light came on. Geillis was behind them. “What in the world happened?”

Jamie and Claire talked at once, telling Geillis all that happened. Well, most of it. 

“Listen! I just opened the door and the door knob isn’t on the floor. It’s in its proper place. And the window is closed…it’s stuck and has never been opened. Are ye putting one over on me?”

“NO!,” they yelled at once.

“Well. I dunno. Why don’t ye both come back downstairs to the party and have a wee dram to settle yer nerves.”

As they followed Geillis out, Claire tested the door knob, which was firmly in its place. Jamie tried to raise the window, only to find it firmly stuck in place. 

They held hands, looked at each other, shook heads, eyes wide, and followed Geillis back to the party. Jamie whispered, “Let’s no’ mention this again, aye?”

Claire shook her head, a terrified look on her face.

**********

Back in the room, the ghosts of Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgibbons laughed. “My dear, ye always scare our visitors off. Ye shouldn’t be so loud.”

“Weel, it was a close thing, Mr. Fitzgibbons. Did ye see that fine figure of a man? It was so hard not to moan. He was ever so nice. Did ye see the size of his…”

“ _Mo chridhe_ , I was busy getting a wee keek at her…”

Mrs. Fitzgibbons good-naturedly hit Mr. Fitzgibbons on the head. “Ye stop! Ye might have seen better if ye hadn’t left yer glasses in the attic.”

They both laughed. 

“Mrs. Fitzgibbons, I thought they’d never get together. Do ye think our time here is finished then? Our deed is done.”

“I think yer correct. Do ye see my angel wings? Yer’s are there now.”

“I do,” he said, twisting to see his wings growing before his eyes. “Let’s be off then.”

Mr. Fitzgibbons looked at the stuck window and it lifted. He gestured for his precious wife to go first. As she floated out the window, he couldn’t resist. He pinched her lovely round arse.

She squealed and he laughed.

**********

Back at the party, while downing considerable amounts of whisky, Jamie and Claire heard a squeal and a laugh. They looked at each other, wide-eyed.

“Did you hear…”

“Nah.”

“Jamie, would you consider coming home with me tonight? I, well, I…I don’t really think I’ll be able to sleep alone after all this.”

“Me neither.”

They never spent another night alone.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was in college during the hair band era of the late 80′s. My college roommate dressed a lot like Claire in the story when she went to concerts. We traded clothes often. I *used* to look good in a mini skirt and boots! And I still love Metallica. They ruined my hearing. lol!


End file.
